


True is his paper, true is his ink

by fvckofagun (megolas)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-17
Updated: 2007-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megolas/pseuds/fvckofagun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It doesn't say 'Property of Frank Iero', right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	True is his paper, true is his ink

Frank's warmth on the back of Gerard’s thighs wakes him. Frank’s fingers are low on his back, rubbing gently and Gerard murmurs, stretching under Frank's weight.

"Whatcha doing, mm?" Gerard says, twisting slightly to look over his shoulder at Frank. Frank has a sharpie tucked behind his ear and a contemplative look on his face, lip ring caught in his teeth.

"Considering your first tattoo."

Gerard can't help the shiver that runs up his spine; it's not that he doesn't like tats, it's just that he's not ever going to go near the needles required to get one. "Really?"

"Mmmhm, got my sharpie ready and everything." Frank grins, tongue flickering out in a manner that reminds Gerard far too much of how he'd put that tongue to use last night.

"Okay, as long as it's nothing I'd be ashamed to show my parents." Gerard puts his head back down again, pillowing it on his arms as Frank's fingers start rubbing across his back again, tracing slowly across his skin and along his spine.

Gerard almost dozes off again under Frank's fingers, the click of the sharpie lid coming off is just at the edge of his hearing. Frank hums gently and leans forward, his breath hot on Gerard's spine, fingers sliding across his shoulder. The first touch of the sharpie to his skin makes Gerard jump a little and Frank grunts at him.

"Sorry, sorry." Gerard forces himself to lie still, despite Frank's proximity and the slide of his fingers before the marker nib comes back.

Between the careful touches of Frank's fingers and the drag of the pen's nib across his skin, it's all turning into Gerard's own personal hell. The chemical smell of the marker is mixed with Frank's touch and Gerard squirms slightly, ignoring Frank's muted growl. He clenches his eyes shut and tries to concentrate on working out from the movements of the marker exactly what Frank is doing on his back and not on how hard he is and how much friction he's not getting from the sheets.

Frank shifts on Gerard's thighs and leans further up, the marker dragging along Gerard’s spine and it's all he can do not to buck up. He can't stop the moan escaping though and Frank pauses and chuckles, bending over further until his lips are touching Gerard's ear. "Enjoying this?"

"Nrrgh."

Gerard's sure that if he could actually get his vocal cords to work, he'd have something cutting to say but Frank's teeth have just briefly closed around his earlobe and Gerard’s pretty sure that both his brain and his vocal cords just imploded. He’s not going to complain though.

"...'nother five minutes should do it." Frank's gone back to drawing and Gerard can do nothing but dig his nails into the pillow case and put up with the slow drag of the pen across his skin.

"There." Frank sounds pleased, his fingers brushing gently across the marks he's left behind. Gerard twists and tries to peer at his own back. "It doesn't say 'Property of Frank Iero', right?"

"...oooh."

Gerard bucks up and twists over onto his side before Frank manages to uncap the sharpie again. "Oh, no. No." he says, tugging Frank off and up next to him. "That's just...far too tacky for my first tattoo."

Frank grins and runs his fingers across Gerard's jaw line. "Nah, tempting as it was, I can think of far better ways to mark you with that."

Gerard raises an eyebrow and tugs Frank closer, curling his hands around Frank's wrists and pulling them down to his hips. "Well, I'm not going to stop you..."

***

Later, in the bathroom, Gerard can finally see it. Frank's careful handwriting, slightly smeared from the sheets but still readable, sharp and black against his skin, starting low and following the curve of his spine and shoulder; and sometimes when you fall, you fly.

***

Dream: "If you do not climb, you will not fall. This is true. But is it that bad to fail, that hard to fall?"  
Todd Faber: "Sometimes you wake up, sometimes the fall kills you. And sometimes when you fall, you fly."  
\- Sandman, Fables and Reflections.


End file.
